shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Wing Pirates
The Crimson Wing Pirates (グパイレーツ Kurimuzonu no Kaizoku) are a pirate crew originating from the West Blue but have gathered a good majority of their members within the Grand Line. This crew is the main focus of Reach For The Sky, led by the main protagonist, Scott D. Rio. They are called the Crimson Wing Pirates due to two distinctive features of the ships captain; his flowing red/crimson hair and because he wears a shredded cape that gives the appearance that he is flying whenever he is in the air. The first ship they used during their voyages was called the Enigma, a gift from a friend they saved on their adventures. During the two year time skip, Tidus with the help of some shipwrights were able to construct a new ship for the crew after it was destroyed by Phenom and the Checkmate Pirates. Despite having such a small number of crew mates and most of them being in their teens, the Crimson Wings are a fearsome group of individuals that are capable of mass destruction when angered, most prominently shown at the Tower of Judgment, Marine Base Alpha, and G-3. Jolly Roger Red Wing Logo 2.png|The Jolly Roger of the Crimson Wing Pirates The Jolly Roger of the Crimson Wing Pirates does not resemble a typical jolly roger in the slightest, lacking the traditional skull and cross bones and being replaced by a red colored wing. Rio created this jolly roger for the sole purpose of showing the world that anyone can fly high in the sky and that his crew are different than typical pirates. In truth, the design for their jolly roger was first mentioned during the raid in Saser City where several marine officers caught sight of Rio flying through the sky after saving Angela Maybel. Both captivated and terrified, a passing Marine named him "Crimson Wing" and the name caught Rio's interest when he heard it, inspiring him to use it as his alias from now on. Thanks to Shin and his drawing talents, Rio was able to obtain the perfect symbol he had in his mind and thus the Crimson Wing's were born. Crew Members From Rio's choice in crew mates and who he wants apart of his crew, the Crimson Wing Pirates are a crew completely composed of people who have nothing in common. They vary from someone who wants to find a fabelled tower to searching for a missing sibling. However, even though they all seem different with their goals and have different mindsets, they all learned that each other's goals are just important as their own. Another strange and complete coincidence that happened with the crew was that most of them were all born on the first days of random months of the year. Whether this was a coincidence or fate is still a mystery to people. The Crimson Wings have four Devil Fruit users: Rio, Angela, Tidus, and Zoy. All of them are in their late teen's, early 20's and half of them were born within the Grand line while the other half began in the West Blue. They are also a crew known for their small numbers, but improbable strength and most pirates know that you'd have a better chance taking down fifty ships of average pirates then these rogue of misfits. Crew Strength One would expect a crew with twelve members not to be much of a threat and would never last long in the Grand Line. Well, the Crimson Wing Pirates have not only disproved that theory, they have made sure that anyone who has underestimated their crew has payed the price for it dearly. Each member of this remarkable crew each have specialties and abilities that put them far above the average pirate. The captain of the crew has not only shown to be the strongest of these group of monsters, but has shown such mind boggling strength ranging from destroying a marine base all by himself to defeating a Vice Admiral who had never been defeated up until this point. To add on to this point, it wasn't even his intention to create such a name for himself, he was just incredibly pissed at the time and would plow through any obstacle that stood in his way. The crew itself have repeatedly done things that have been deemed literally insane and reckless such as challenging the Guards of Lestiva, overthrowing the ruler of Riruk Island, rescuing a wanted criminal who was sentenced to death in the impenetrable Tower of Judgment, and knocking out a World Noble who spat in the face of one of their friends. In fact, the World Government has even labelled them as S class criminals and have made it one of their priorities to make sure this crew never sees the sun again. Aside from physical strength, each of them have one selective talent that they have mastered to an almost perfect degree. Such examples include Tidus's excellent ship writing skills and when it comes to making layouts, Isabella's improbable accuracy, and Shin's navigation skills that come from his ability to draw nearly perfect and detailed sea charts. One of them has become so powerful that he has been categorized as a "Seifuku " or one of the "Eight Kings", a group of eight pirate captains who participated in the Gemini Tournament. The captain of the crew doesn't even seem to care what positions his crew fills or what specialties they have, all he cares about is that they love what they do as he feels as that if you don't enjoy what you do, then it's the same as being dead. It wasn't so apparent at first with them being all monstrously talented and gifted in the beginning, but they have each taken their strength to new levels each time a new arc comes around. It wasn't until they needed to slow down, and focus on training solely that their major jump in power had occurred. Another one of the crew's excellent traits are that they are incredibly friendly to new people they just met and they are always willing to help a hand to those who ask for it. To explain, Rio usually comes to respect and make friends with someone from an unknown village, who is need of help from usually an abusive ruler or bunch of corrupt marines. Asking for help, Rio has no problems agreeing and storms the place by himself, but is accompanied by his crew who could never leave him alone to do such reckless things.Thanks to their captains efforts of staying loyal to the local citizens, the Crimson Wing Pirates have made some powerful allies that have proven to be quite useful when the situation asks for it. Despite being tremendously powerful and friendly, the crew suffers from one fatal weakness; which is their unluckiness. In fact, there are some people who claim that their crew is so unlucky it's as if the gods themselves are trying to bring down their crew. The most notable example would have to go to when the crew were on the run from marines after they had invaded a marine base, they managed to get to the ship and were able to set sail, but unfortunately a gigantic tidal wave appeared from out of nowhere and flooded their ship back onto shore. However, even though they ended up back in the same place, the tidal wave did strike all of the marines who were chasing after them and so they were left unharmed and were still able to escape off of the island. Whether this was divine intervention trying to mess around with them or just a blind coincedence is still a complete mystery. After the two year time skip, though they may have been sepearted and isolated from one another, the bond that they shared was enough for them to get together again and reform The Crimson Wing Pirates. After returning to the action after two years, the crew has become one of the most hot topics for quite awhile. Posters, news reports, and even local taverns have constantly brought up their names up whenever the incident of the World Noble being kicked in the face comes up. To this day, the events of what happened on Sabaody Archipelago have never been forgotten and the crew has gained legendary status because of it. It also seems that some pirates admire and even idolize the Crimson Wing Pirates, as when wind of their return spread through the oceans, their were some pirates with their crew's jolly roger on their shirts cheering out loud. While it is true that each member of the crew can hold their own in a one on one fight with some of the most fearsome of opponents, what really makes the crew such a threat is their improvised teamwork. Without even having to discuss a previous strategy, they all can sense and instinctively know what the other is thinking and wants them to do. A great example was during the rescue of Alidia, when she was being carried away by Marine Vice Admiral Luis Von Delter, Rio gave Tidus a quick glance to which Tidus smirked and proceeded to use his devil fruit ability to create a stair path for him, while Hibiki and Shin cut down anyone who got in his path. Despite their aggressiveness and monstrous strength, when it comes to actually knowing the crew, they're as harmless as a pack of children. They goof around, have parties, celebrate randomly, and act as if they were in pre school whenever they're out on the sea. Even during their journey into Paradise, Marine HQ, and G-1, they were able to keep their goofiness down to a point where everyone present wondered how in the world did such a legendary crew make it all the way there. Although, even though they play around quite alot, when push comes to shove they get serious when it really matters and never fail to complete the assignment they were given, as they expect the best from not only themselves but from each other as well. What makes the crew such an iconic figure in the One Piece universe is that it seems as if they are virtually afraid of nothing and will challenge even the gods themselves if they get in their way. However, even though this may be true for most of them, the more smarter and experienced members have to reprehend them and warn them that their are still enemies in the world who make their own look like a joke, and that they should be careful about who they trust and who they don't. By the time that the crew had gotten back together again and set sail, each one of them is presumed to have grown exponentially stronger despite their appearances. This was clearly evidenced by Isabella and Alidia who both look almost exactly the same as they did before, but they're strength has seemed to have at least doubled in the past two years. Isabella's bows were only able to slightly break bricks of houses before the time skip, come reunion and she is able to effortlessly plow through numerous houses with just a single shot. In Alidia's case, she was already swift and powerful before the time skip but her training took her even a step further and she has became at least twice as fast and more precise with her movements, creating new techniques revolving around her new blade. Even the captain, who by himself was strong enough to be his own pirate crew was able to grow more vastly powerful by expanding on his devil fruit, the Yajuu Yajuu no Mi. The limitations of their power have not yet been seen, but it can be assumed that each of them are at least twice if not three times stronger than they're past counterparts. Professions and Capabilities Bounties All of the bounties currently listed below are of incidents regarding their Pre-timeskip actions. Dreams Member's Dreams Changes After Two Years Extra Crew Poll Who's your favorite Crimson Wing? Rio Hibiki Shinami Angela Bryan Tidus Isabella Alidia Beaman Zoy Gallery Site Navigation Category:Pirate Crews Category:Red Wing Pirates Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:One World Category:Crimson Wing Pirates Category:Reach For The Sky Category:Groups